D.W.
''D.W. ''is a double name movie release for 2020. Summary It's a fact. Dora Winifred Read and Darkwing Duck are both D.W.'s. Except Mordechai and Rigby. Plot D.W. was having a bad day about the Tibbles. She’s punched Timmy’s face and Tommy’s arm because they stole D.W.’s backpack. Her mother Jane was going to punish D.W. for 10 weeks. In the Regular Show Universe. Mordechai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH is... Benden: NO! Is Punishment Day 1000000000000000000 Weeks Last Time Going to France, Fire Crystal in Somebody's Face's, and Punches Pop's To Heck for No Reason. Her punishment is staying with Darkwing Duck until she learned her lesson. Darkwing Duck needs her help to catch the real villain Negaduck. It’s up to D.W. to get dangerous. At the end of the movie, Darkwing and D.W. are putting Negaduck in jail. And then, Darkwing Duck graduated D.W. for being a hero. And now, Jane was taking D.W. back to school because her punishment was over. D.W. was going to apologized to the Tibbles about being hurt. So, she’ll never let this happen again. The Characters In The Movie Dora Winifred Read 2.png|D.W. Read Mordecai Blue Jay.png| Mordechai Blue Jay Rigby Raccoon.png| Rigby Raccoon Manny (Ice Age).png|Manny The Mammoth Elmer Fudd.png|Elmer Fudd Blaze Monster Truck.png|Blaze Rocko Rama.png|Rocko Rama Heffer Wolfe.png|Heffer Wolfe Filburt Shellbach.png|Filburt Shellbach Katrielle Layton.png|Katrielle Layton Emmy Altava.png|Emmy Altava Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Darkwing Duck.png|Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard Negaduck.png|Negaduck/Jim Starling Casts * Jodie Resther as D.W. Read & Francine Frensky (cameo) * J. G. Quintel as Mordechai Blue Jay * William Sayers as Rigby Raccoon * John McCain as Manny The Mammoth * Billy West as Elmer Fudd * Dwayne Johnson as Blaze * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko Rama * Mr. Lawrence as Filburt Shellbach * Rosie Jones as Katrielle Layton * Emma Tale as Emmy Altava * Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Jason Marsden as Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard, Negaduck/Jim Starling, Arthur Read (cameo), & Binky Barnes (cameo) * Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt * Nathan Lane as Quackerjack * Tom Kenny as Bushroot & Heffer Wolfe * Corey Burton as Liquidator * Tara Strong as Timmy Tibble & Tommy Tibble * Sonja Ball as Jane Read * Melissa Altro as Muffy Crosswire (cameo) & Sue Ellen Armstrong (cameo) * Daniel Brochu as Buster Baxter (cameo) * Holly G. Frankel as Fern (cameo) * Frank Welker as Pal (cameo) * Additional Voices: Arthur Holden, Jim Cummings, Fred Newman, Cree Summer, Charlie Adler, Tom Kenny, & Bruce Dinsmore Music Composer * Ray Fabi Songs/Soundtracks * Quack Attack (Aylen) * We're Both D.W.'s (Jodie Resther & Jason Marsden) * Aw, Snap (Jodie Resther, Jason Marsden, J. G. Quintel, and William Salyers) Trailer Trailer begins with the Crossover Films Co., Ltd. logo Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard: I am the terror who flaps in the night! I am the little mouse who eats your cheese! I am... D.W. Read, Mordechai, Rigby: Darkwing Duck! Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard: That's my girl, bird, and raccoon! Let's get dangerous! Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: D.W. Coming December 2020 End of trailer. Category:Movies Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Donald Duck Category:Heroes Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Movies. Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:2020 films Category:December 2020 Releases